


Dawning Goodies

by ahamkara



Series: Fragments of Guardian Minerva [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Forgiving is Good Sometimes, Gen, Grimoire Card, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lore Drabble, Season of Dawning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahamkara/pseuds/ahamkara
Summary: "The Dawning welcomes everyone." — Eva LevanteMinerva Sen finally decides to visit the rumored fallen prince after much deliberation, after all- Dawning is a time to celebrate.-Lore Drabble based off Foresaken lore & Dawning entry Amnestia-S2.
Series: Fragments of Guardian Minerva [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/660830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Dawning Goodies

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally returned to Destiny after abandoning the game for a few years. I've been actively rewriting all these new ideas for this wonderful universe and the Guardian OC that's dear to my heart.
> 
> Huge kudos to Liz for the light beta work on this one. ♥

Everyone whispers about the lone Guardian hiding between rusted shipping containers and Minerva, of course, is aware of those whispers including her name too.

It's odd that she should be the only who's most furious at the Traveler’s odd round-about way of decisions in this lifetime, but strangely enough, she doesn't feel the usual tightness in her chest that causes the light under her skin to burn and scream. Instead, she relents, because she, too, has made mistakes, and she knows that this life has no room for grudges.

After all, no Guardian should be alone on Dawning.

* * *

“Happy Dawning, Guardian,” says Eva.

The vendor has a knowing smile, and she passes the box of cookies— sweet butter has bleed through the box at the bottom, leaving warmth and sweetness on Minerva's gloves.

No one stops her as she turns heel and heads out to the hangar with a sense of urgency that would make one think she's running a mission. Even Amanda's ragtag group of engineers’ hoots and hollers don't deter her.

She must pass Saint-14, whose ship is docked in the main hanger first, and she thinks to herself that yet another person knows grief and regret as intimately as she does, and yet, the Exo Titan decides to move forward and still gives love freely to all and helps where he can.

She smiles as the behemoth of the Titan sees her coming. He gives her a hardy pat on the back.

If she can show her face to a Guardian who's already forgiven her despite not being fast or strong enough to save his father, then the least she can do is face her own demons of regret and become better from it.

She grasps the Exo's arm in a grip that lets her Guardian light seep through, and it sings softly and agreeably. Saint's shoulders sag with relief along with it as his own light entwines with hers for just a moment, and it's all the assurance she needs to know that things will be alright.

To grieve and regret many things is a part of life but being stubborn and not learning from the loss is not something Minerva wants to do to herself.

They break apart and she excuses herself with promise to return when time allows. The light stays for a moment— as if waving goodbye.

She lets the feeling linger in her heart.

She imagines the once proud Prince of Crows is now nothing more than a newborn fawn, if the stories she's heard of his “treatment” are anything to go off of.

She's better than this.

This is time of friendship and hope… but would Cayde wish so too?

Her footsteps slow as she closes in on where the fallen prince has been hiding.

She remembers how he had the audacity to taunt Cayde's death, even after knowingly being deceived by the Riven, for the sake of the Queen.

It still hurts, knowing the Guardian lost Cayde-6 that day.

It still hurts, knowing she wasn't quick enough, and she was the one who held the hunter in her arms as he drew his last breath.

Uldren's eyes that day were clouded by deceit and manipulation, but that expression he wore forever soiled her opinion of him.

* * *

I would do anything for the Queen, he’d said.

She knew his loyalty ran deep for his sister, but even that declaration sounded so wrong, and it caused her own tongue to sour.

She wanted to be angry all over again.

Even incurring death by her own hand, and yet he lives again and knew nothing of the lives he ruined, the chaos he wrought, and the heart he broke.

Childish, she cursed at herself. Their tryst was nothing special, and she needed to remember that. The tower and her duties always came first.

Her Ghost blinked beside her. She waved them off.

Those feelings could be solved later with a lot of time and a lot of drinks (as Cayde would say). For now, though— she just needed to take the first step to healing, to moving on.

* * *

She knocks on the nearest container, announcing her presence.

"Hello! Room for one more?"

Her Ghost chimed in on her behalf.

She sees the prone form of a Hunter, curled into a corner above another container, with a silken sheet wrapped around their frame. Their helmeted head stayed burrowed into their forearms, refusing to acknowledge her or her Ghost.

She fought the urge to groan aloud.

It seems that even reborn, Uldren is still dramatic as ever.

She lifts the box of cookies and shoves it on the alcove he's perched on, before finding a place on the floor to simply sit.

She'll wait. She has the time.

Uldren's Ghost twinkles, and she can hear the chiming of its light as it speaks to him with urgency.

It seems Pulled Pork finally found its Guardian, and what a choice it is.

Ironic in all the worst and best ways.

She almost wants to smile.

_Traveler preserve them._

"... Are you here to mock and ridicule me, too?"

His voice is soft like she remembers but lacks the haughty tone he once shielded himself with.

She speaks this time.

"Were the Dawning treats not a sufficient offering?"

It's quiet again until she discerns the fluttering of fabric, and a pop of the box. It's then that the scent of spiced cookies greets her nose.

Again, she can wait. She has the time.

Her Ghost parts from her side and is then curiously peering at Uldren, as if it's searing its little light into the opaque visor.

She does not scold her Ghost, as she knows it will and has never been much of the uncouth type.

Uldren tries to avoid her scrutinizing little Ghost as he peers around it and looks to her below.

"Why?"

And that certainly raises the question of the hour. Why indeed did Minerva Sen of all Guardians decided to be here and bring a Dawning gift to Uldren Sov?

"Uldren, how much do you remember, truly?"

His response is sad and frantic, pleading in ways she's never heard before.

"You must have heard what I've done. How everyone grieves for someone I've never met. Blaming me for doing terrible things. They're disgusted because I do not remember!"

He is sick with himself. It almost makes her pity him. But she does not pity him nor will she ever.

"They say when Guardians are born, they do not remember of their lives before. Would you say that's true?"

She does not let him speak.

"Knowing what you've done by the pain of others, being here now, given life anew, would you do it again? Would you do it to someone else? Would you right your wrongs?"

He says nothing, but she knows from the way his posture unfurls with his exhales that he must understand what she's saying.

"I was there, you know." She finally looks at him.

She can almost imagine his eyes that glow like dying embers, staring into her like he wishes she were anyone else.

"I'm the reason you're here now and don't remember anything."

And it's with that statement that he has finality.

She's the one who killed him. She had to.

She expects him to rage and pull a knife to her throat like he did once before, but he just drops his gaze to the box of cookies that now sits in his lap.

They're both quiet for a time before she jests.

"Pulled Pork finally found their perfect Guardian, it seems."

His hands clutch the little box of sweet cookies, bending the flimsy material. Uldren’s Ghost breaks the tension.

"Ah, yes! It took me so long, but the Traveler spoke to me and said this was the one I was destined to protect. And hello to you, Savior of the Light. I am very happy to meet you!"

Oh, he's so dreadfully sweet compared to the Guardian he's warding. Were she anyone else, she would coo and laugh at the Ghost's enthusiasm.

She waves and lets her Ghost carry on. The little lights are brighter than any fixture in the hangar.

She lets herself bask in the truth that Uldren Sov is now new and unsuspecting, like she once was when her own Ghost guided her from scavenging Eliksni on the cosmodrome years ago.

The Traveler deemed him important enough to be renewed with Guardian's gifted light, and it's not up to her to play judge and executioner this time. She sentenced him once.

Uldren removes his helmet, and she is struck by familiarity all over again.

She hopes he never remembers her like he once did.

The cookies are gone, and her Ghost is satisfied— it always loved making new friends anyway.

She then knows that they may yet again cross paths, and when that day comes, it'll be different, because in some way, she has forgiven him.

"Happy Dawning."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly catching up with Destiny 2 after a 3-year long hiatus. 
> 
> Rereading lore and writing about it has been a fun way to get involved again, and sharing it all with you afterward has been pleasant! I love this community dearly and hope more opportunities arise to write more for my Warlock and all the wonderful characters and adventures in this amazing game. 
> 
> I stream on Twitch when I've got the free-time, so feel free to hang out on twitch.tv/paragonv
> 
> I've also got a Twitter where I yell into the void ab Destiny most of the time. Feel free to request it! @ahamkaraa
> 
> I'm a bit rusty with writing too- therefore any and all criticism is appreciated!


End file.
